Face Down
by DivineDestinyx118
Summary: This is a one shot written for SaphireFlames2013 - Mara Blair thought she had the perfect boyfriend, until he abused her. When a certain Viper saves her, she feels so thankful for him. She begins to even fall in love with him too, but will she let her heart take over, or will she let her brain take over, and never trust any man again? Will she choose her boyfriend or her savior?


**Face Down  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with the WWE. **

**Author's Note: **This is a one shot requested by Saphireflames2013. The plot and created character are all accredited to her. The written story itself is fully done by me.

Review if you like, or feel free to send me a private message if you have a one shot that you would like to me to write.

**Second Note: **I know this may not be my best work. And I'll probably end up revising it once I'm up to par again health wise. But, I put days of work in to this. I've just been really sick due to a miscarriage and the medicine I have to take because of it.

What do you do when you have everything in life that you could ever dream of? What happens when all your dreams really are your reality? The perfect job. The perfect friends. The perfect family. Even the perfect man. What happens to those people in this world who are living the dream every single day? Do things to take a twisted turn for the worst, or do they merely live in an existence of utter peace and happiness? Those are always the most often asked questions, sometimes for the sake of pure curiosity. The real truth though, those questions are always asked because no one really knows what happens behind closed doors. The secrets behind them could break even the coldest of hearts. The skeletons that are buried deep within the confines of the mind, the scars and bruises hidden. Tightly sealed secrets that are mere whispers being shared behind a solid door of dark mysteries.

Mara Blair had found herself sitting alone in the locker room she has shared with her long time boyfriend, Roman Reigns. A pair of distressed, dark shorts were hugging her hips and bottom perfectly, showing off her lengthy fair skinned legs. A deep red fitted tank-top clung to her torso, clinging against her average sized chest. The finishing touch to her outfit, well that was an easy guess; A classic pair of black and white Chucks. Mara was a simple girl; She never tried hard to be a person that she wasn't. Her hair was a dark brown, reaching just passed her shoulder blades, her eyes were dark, some even would say that they were black. Her fair skin was high lighted with a few tattoos; A feather graced her wrist, a colorful butterfly was placed in the cent of her back, the wings gracing along her shoulders, and a music note sat just behind her left ear. Each a symbol of the finer things in life; The beauty of simplicity.

With a sigh passing through her small lips, Mara leaned forward, her elbow balancing along her knee, her hand cupping her cheek, and her dark eyes staring at the television as she awaited for "The Shield" to finish their attack on none other than, "The Viper", Randy Orton. In truth, Mara hadn't been particularly fond of the story line, as much as they said they were nothing like "The Nexus", that's all Mara could every really picture each time they ruthlessly attacked one superstar after another. That wasn't what had really been eating away at her insides though. Roman had changed drastically since becoming a part of the ruthless gang. He was much colder. More distant. Than what he had once been in the beginning of their love. Though Mara dealt with the new man, reveling in the times that she had glimpses of the man that he once been. Deep in her heart, she was praying that he was just adjusting to his new character, and that he would soon be back to the man she had fallen in love with all that time ago.

Closing her eyes Mara leaned back in to the black leather couch once more, letting a silent yawn pass through her lips. May be closing her eyes wouldn't hurt, even just for a few minutes. The flight from California to New York had taken a toll on her body, and in that moment, she was craving a pillow and blanket to just have a few minutes to adjust to the time change. Slowly, her eyelids drooped over her black eyes, and Mara found herself slouching in to the couch just a little bit more, and before she knew it, in to a not so peaceful cat nap.

Mara didn't know how long she had fallen asleep, but it wasn't long before the door to the locker room had slammed open loudly, a heard of men barging in with bellowing laughs. Mara had been startled, and jumped out of her skin as her eyes turned toward the door. Roman had already removed his black vest, and she watched as he tossed it carelessly over on to his gym-bag before strutting over to his girl. Mara greeted him with a tender smile, and made room for him to sit on to the leather sofa. He had seemed to be in one of his rare, yet better moods. The moment he leaned back in to the couch, he had draped his large arm over her slender shoulders, tugging her closely in to his chest, and placing a kiss atop her head. "Hey babe." He spoke out in his deep tone, a small smile tugging at his pink lips.

"Hey." Mara spoke out with a grin, tilting her head to look up in his deep brown eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you preform, I fell asleep." Mara spoke out in a tender tone, her bottom lip pouting out slightly as she apologized for her own exhaustion. "I know you did great though, baby. You always do." He had always enjoyed the way she stroked his ego, and Mara loved to do so, anything that made him happy was more than enough to make her happy as well.

Roman shook his head, his dark locks moving side to side, before he placed a sweet kiss upon her lips, "It's fine, love. We can always watch another time on youtube or something." Mara let a small sigh of relief pass through her lips, though it wasn't audible, it was relieving to see that he was acting like himself once more. She had her Roman back in that moment, and it made her heart swell with joy to see him acting like himself again. "When can we go back to the hotel, baby? I'm so tired." Mara asked with another yawn escaping her lips towards the end of her sentence. She wanted desperately to just lay back in the whirlpool tub, and to cuddle up next to Roman in bed and fall in to a peaceful sleep for the rest of the night. Those are the moments she lived for. The timeless memories that filled her dreams, and made their relationship just that much more perfect.

"Whenever you want. I'm done for the night." Simpleness, that was the best way to describe Roman. He wasn't one to beat around the bush. His words were always simple and straight to the point, never leaving Mara to wonder what exactly was crossing his mind. Sometimes, that could be considered a good thing, then there were other times she found herself wishing she really didn't know what he was thinking. But, she was raised to take the good with the bad, and to compromise.

The massaging of the jets was enough to have lulled her in to a deep sleep, had it not been for the sensations of a pair of lips brushing her neck keeping her body alerted and awake. Roman's hand traveled down her bare side, his rough fingers trailing over her bared breast, reaching lower as he slid his hand between her legs. "Mm, not tonight, baby." Mara purred out, squirming slightly to get more comfortable against his more solid frame. Her head nestled against his right peck, her arms draped over her bare body as she cuddled herself against him more. "I'm too tired... May be tomorrow."

His body had seemingly become more tense, and Mara could sense his frustration as he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting against her's as he began to play with her fingers, "Fine." His voice was growled, and slightly frustrated as he kissed the top of her head. "How about we get out then? Get you to bed so you can get some rest." Roman sighed, nudging her forward, standing from behind her as he reached for a towel, his large muscles flexing and glistening in the light from the water droplets on his body. Stepping from the water, he wrapped the white hotel towel around his waist, before reaching out his much larger hand for hers, allowing her to grasp and he slowly pulled her up from the warm water, handing her a towel as well. Mara stood, wrapping the white towel around her torso, surprised at the softness from it being just a simple hotel distributed one, then took her brown locks from her bun, allowing her to droop over her shoulders once more.

After drying off, both Roman and Mara climbed in to the hotel bed. Neither bothering to wear any clothes; After all, they had been together long enough, it wasn't like they hadn't been with the other. It felt more comfortable if anything. Both free, no clothes to kink up uncomfortably in the middle of the night to wake them, and they were able to be close to one another. Something they both thoroughly enjoyed. Mara curled up on to her left side, resting her arm along Roman's well defined torso, her head nestled in to the nook where his neck and shoulder met. His arm was draped around her shoulders, the other he used to rest his head on. "I love you..." Mara whispered out softly, her lips brushing along the length of his neck.

Roman smiled just the slightest bit, sliding his body down to be closer to Mara, before placing a kiss to her lips, pulling back the smallest bit he murmured softly against her petite lips, "I love you too, babe." Roman pressed his lips down to her's once more, tugging her bared body atop his as he trailed his hands up her back, then back down cupping her butt within his hands. "Come on, just one round..." Roman groaned against her pink lips, a smirk forming as he thrusts his hips against her, his already erected manhood grinding against her bared womanhood.

-X-Rated Scene Begins Here-

"Roman..." Mara gasped out softly, her fingers digging in to his shoulders, "I'm too tired." She finished out softly, whimpering as his hands traveled to her breasts, kneading her tender flesh within his hands, his mouth nipping gently at her tender nipples. "Please." Her pleads too stop though were falling on deaf ears, and her own body was working against her as she felt an ache well up between her legs. "Oh, forget it..." Mara gave in, as she finally allowed him to position his hips, thrusting himself deeply inside her. Mara cried out in pleasure, allowing him to flip her slender body beneath his much bulkier, thrusting his hips quickly against hers. Roman slid his hands to her legs, tugging them up higher, allowing himself to thrust deeper within her. It was rough, and though it hurt, Mara was able to enjoy it. Though she knew she would be sore in the morning. It was what Roman enjoyed. He liked to be in control, to be on top. He enjoyed the power. Mara had become use to it after the first few times, and learned to enjoy submissive state. He knew where to touch her, what positions, and just how hard she could take it. It was passionate in it's very own way.

Mara's body arched up, her breasts pressing against his firm chest, her fingers digging in to the mattress, grasping at the fitted sheet as she cried out his name. Her body was starting to become fatigued, and she could he was getting close from the urgency of his powerful thrusts. Finally, with one final push, he finished, his large body collapsing against her lean, slender form, burying his face in to the side of her neck, he nipped at her skin, "Sleep well, babe." He grumbled out gently with a yawn, before rolling off of her on to his back, his eyes already closed, and some of his lengthy black hair dangling in his face. Mara let a small, exhausted laugh pass through her lips, before she too rolled on to her side, snuggling against his slightly sweaty chest, before falling in to a peaceful slumber.

-X-Rated Scene Ends Here-

**1 Month Later **

****This very day marked the one year anniversary that Mara and Roman had finally become a monogamus couple. Their official anniversary, something Mara had expected to be a day of romance and joy. Not this. The day had been nothing like Mara had been hoping for in the slightest bit. When she had awoken that morning, Roman had been nowhere in site. He was gone. No note, no text, no voicemail. Nothing. When Mara had finally gotten a hold of him, he had brushed her off. Acting as if he had no time for her. Then, Roman had left to go to the arena without her, and Mara had to catch a kid at the very last minute. When she finally got backstage, Roman had been sitting in the locker room with the boys, drinking a beer. To say the least, Mara had enough of his crap for the day, and was ready to snap. "All of you, get out. Now!" She yelled, a manicured finger point toward the solid door in a heated rage.**  
**

Mara found herself standing in the midst of the locker room, her face flushed red with anger as she glared daggers at Roman. His hands were balled in to fists, and his nostrils were flaring. No one had the nerve to stay in the room, and every member of "The Shield" had fled for a much safer area. Everyone knew that both Mara and Roman were both hot heads, and no body had the courage to try and stop a fight between them one would break lose. Especially one of such severity.

"What the hell is your problem?" Roman had roared out in anger, stalking forward toward Mara, his face level with his her's as he stared down in to her black eyes, rage flashing within his equally dark orbs. "You have no right coming in to my locker room, ordering my friends out. You don't own me, Mara. I own you." By that point, Roman had pinned her slender frame against the wall, his body pressing against her's, and his large hands were still balled in to large fists.

"Excuse me, you own me?" Mara questioned with a bitter laugh as she attempted to push him forward, and off of her. "I'm my own person, Roman. All you own is that oversized ego you're toting around. How are you treat me like this. I'm so tired of your shit, Roman. You're not as big and bad as you want to make yourself out to be. I'm not your property. Now get the hell off of me." Before she knew it, his fist had flung forward, catching Mara right along the left side of her face, and everything had faded in to black for a brief second.

Mara fell to the ground, her head connecting with the floor, and Roman stood above her, his eyes glazed over in a fit of rage. His foot came out, connecting with her ribs, before he bent forward, grabbing a fistful of her hair, he got directly in to her face, "You will do what I tell you, Mara. You are my property. I own your ass. You will respect me. Do you understand?"

"Oh, I think she understands just fine." Mara hadn't even heard the door open, but Roman was flung across the room as if he was a limp body. "Get out of here, boy. Now." The voice was deep, and Mara didn't know whether to attempt to get up and run, or stay where she was. The door slammed loudly, echoing throughout the entire room, and after a few minutes, she managed to find the courage to open her eyes, though she regretted it the second it happened. The pounding sensations finally began, and Mara felt as if she was going to be sick.

A tender hand gently shifted her body, aiding her in leaning against the wall, and Mara's eyes finally focused enough to see who exactly had come to her aid. The piercing blue eyes were not something many could easily mistaken. It was none other than "The Viper" himself, Randy Orton. His large hand was holding her jaw steady, examining the damage Roman's fist had done to her face. His eyes were fierce, flashing with a violent anger that made Mara feel a pit of nervousness developing in her stomach. Was he going to lash out against her as well?

"Are you okay?"

"What?" Mara questioned in confusion, before furrowing her brows in pain, wincing at the pain the scrunching of her skin had caused. "I'm sorry. I'm not...I'm not really sure." She answered honestly in a hushed tone. Her head was no doubt throbbing in an intense pain, and all she wanted to do in that moment was curl up in a ball and cry her eyes out. She didn't understand how this could possibly be happening to her. Why would Roman attack her? What did she do that was so bad that made him want to hurt her...? Tears began to well up in Mara's eyes, and before she knew it, they were pouring down her cheeks, and heart wrenching sobs were sounding from her mouth. She curled herself in to a tiny ball, her legs snugged tightly to her chest as she held on to them, her face buried in to her knees.

"Come on... Let's get you to the trainer." With that, so simply, Randy hauled Mara up in to his arms, carrying her bridal style down the hallways of the arena, the entire time, her head was buried in to his shoulder as she cried helplessly.

**1 Month Later **

One month. It had been one month since Mara had spoken to Roman. She was afraid to go near him, and when he had approached her, she'd flinch, or a look of fear would dwell on her eyes, and Roman would immediately turn away. He knew what he had done, and Mara had become terrified. Randy, had become her new solace. Her confidant. Her best friend. In a way, Randy had become her new Roman. Only, without the physical intensity that she had shared with him. Though, it seemed as if something had been developing between the stoic Viper and tame Mara.

It was late at night, Mara had been curled up on the California King bed in a pair of short shorts and a tank top. The television was playing some Lifetime Movie, and Mara was snacking on a bowl of strawberries. A knock sounded on her hotel door, and her brows furrowed in confusion. She hadn't been expecting anyone, and Randy had been in the shower. With a sigh, she stood from the bed, placing the strawberries on the bedside table, and peeked through the peephole. There stood Roman. His long black hair was pulled back in to a slick ponytail, a black t-shirt clung to his chest, and she could make out a pair of dark blue jeans. Her heart tugged in her chest. She had missed him, but she was too afraid to be near him after what he had done to her. He wasn't the Roman she use to know. Not anymore. And then, there was Randy...

Randy was perfect in all his ways. His sleeved tattoos, the tribal ones along his back. His blue eyes could read her as if she was a book. And, most of all, Randy made her feel safe. He made her feel like somebody really loved her. He protected her. Hell, he had saved her from Roman, and he hadn't really known her then. He was, perfect. But, Mara felt torn between the two. Roman, he had so much history with her. But, he had betrayed her. Then Randy. Randy was new, he was sweet, he hadn't hurt her, he saved her. What was she going to do?

Another knock sounded on the door, and Mara heard the water shut off, as Randy came out of the bathroom, just a towel wrapped around his waist. She felt her heart stop in her chest as she turned and stared at his sleek form, dripping wet. "Who's at the door?" He asked in his gravel tone, walking over to his bag as he began to bend over to dig through his bag. She felt her body temperature rise as she stared at his well formed bottom, biting her bottom lip trying to keep control of herself.

"It's Roman..." Mara whispered out softly, her nose scrunching up in an uncomfortable manner as she glanced over shoulder at the door, another knock residing. "I should probably talk to him." She exclaimed softly as she shifted in her stance. She wanted to, in a way, but another part of her just wanted to run for the hills, and pretend he didn't exist.

Randy froze in his movement, standing with a pair of black basketball shorts in his hand, "Do you honestly think that's a good idea, Mara? After what he did to you?" Randy was concerned, and Mara could visually see his muscles contract as he tried to contain himself as he looked at her, waiting for a response.

"I don't know Randy... I just, I feel like it's something I have to do. To get some sort of peace." She spoke out gently. Randy sighed, shaking his head as he walked over to Mara, he wrapped as arms around her in a tight hug, placing a kiss to her forehead as she leaned in to his form, taking in his scent, and feeling secure.

"Just be careful... Okay?" He asked as he looked down at her, his blue eyes gazing in to her deep black orbs. "I'll just be right in here. If you need anything.."

"I know." Mara interrupted, a small smile gracing her lips, "Thank you, Randy. For everything..." Her voice trailed off, and she found herself biting her bottom lip as she stared up in to Randy's eyes, gazing down his face to his lips. And as if Randy had read her mind, he leaned in, kissing her softly at first, almost if he was testing the waters, before he pressed his lips firmly to her's once more, tugging her body snug against his. It was passionate, and romantic. Everything a girl could have dreamed about. It filled something Mara that she thought she had long lost. Mara felt love. Pure, unadulterated, passionate, mind blowing love. Mara pulled away after a few minutes, a smile gracing her lips as she stared up in to Randy's eyes, "I need to see what he wants... I'll be back." She whispered out gently, pecking his lips softly one more time.

Randy smirked as he lowered his hands from her hips, "I'll be waiting.." With that, Mara watched as Randy walked back in to the bathroom closing the door. And she was left standing alone, staring at the solid door keeping her from Roman.

"Here goes nothing..." Mara whispered as she grabbed the silver handle, turning it slowly before she pulled the door back. Roman stood there, his hands in his pockets, an annoyed look gracing his face as he stared at Mara.

"What took so long?" He asked instantly, standing before Mara in his typical arrogance.

"I was busy." She exclaimed softly, shrugging her slender shoulders as she leaned against the door, her arms crossed, holding herself together in a sense. "What do you want, Roman?" Mara's voice was shaking slightly, and the discomfort she was feeling was more than obvious.

"I just want to talk, babe." Roman exclaimed as he took a step closer to her.

Mara flinched, and slid more in to the room, "So talk, Roman. And, don't, call me that." She exclaimed in a shaky voice, her hand gripping the door now as she tried to create a wall between her and Roman.

"I'm sorry... For what I did, Mara. I didn't mean to..." Roman paused as he stared at her face, looking for any more signs of a bruise or cut that had once been there.

"To attack me?" Mara spoke out venomously, the anger finally rising in her tone. "What are you going to next time you don't mean to punch me, or hit me, or kick me, or pull my hair? I don't want to hear you're sorry, Roman. Sorry doesn't fix what you did..."

"I know it doesn't, Mara. Just, forgive me. Please." Roman was pleading, but Mara didn't know whether or not she forgave him. If it was worth forgiving. If he did it once, what would keep him from hurting her again. And Randy? What about, Randy? There was something there, something pure and good, and Mara didn't want to throw that away. Randy, she knew, would never lay a hand on her. But, Roman. He already had hit her, and she couldn't go through that again.

"I can't, Roman..." Mara spoke out gently. "We're through." Her voice was becoming more firm with that, "You attacked me. Do you get that? Do you get what you did to me? I'm terrified of you. The idea of being here with you right now... Did it make you feel like a man? Did you feel better? Did hitting me make you feel strong?" She asked as a tear slid down her cheek. "I have a new life now, Roman. One where you can't hurt me ever again." Mara exclaimed with a firm tone. "Just, leave me alone."

Stepping back, Mara closed the door before Roman could speak. Shutting the violence out of her life for good. She was done. The hurt, the distance. It was over. One time was enough for Mara to realize she wouldn't want to risk going through that ever again. She found a new life. A life with Randy. A life where she would never hurt that way again.

With a smile, Mara sauntered over to the bed, grabbing the bowl of strawberries from the table as she placed one to her lips biting down. Randy opened the door, exiting the bathroom once more. "So?" He questioned as he took a seat beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders, Mara snuggled in to his chest.

"I have a new life..." She exclaimed softly, looking up at him with a warm smile, "with you." Randy grinned, and lent his head down, capturing Mara's lips in to a loving kiss. This is what life was suppose to be when it was perfect.


End file.
